Utility Patent Applications Ser. Nos. 10/288,532 Filed Nov. 4, 2002; 09/549,301 filed Apr. 13, 2000, (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,772), and 10/008,929 Filed Nov. 3, 2001, (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,471); and Provisional Patent Applications Serial Nos. 60/145,028 filed Jul. 22, 1999 and 60/354,414 Filed Feb. 7, 2002, are included hereinto by reference.
Typical approaches to applying dentifrice in liquid, powder, gel or paste form include tooth-brushing, flossing, rinsing and by use of pressure driven sprays. Less common, but known methods include use of self-sticking strips and impregnated finger cots.
Also known are teeth whitening agent delivery system “trays” which are of a shape to enable loose fit around teeth. In use a whitening agent is placed into said tray and the tray is then caused to be loosely positioned around a dental arch, such that the whitening agent is placed into direct contact with teeth for some period of time. Said trays, it is noted, are typically not absorbing and do not extend to access gums, particularly in the location of molars and wisdom teeth, (eg. conventionally identified as teeth numbers 1, 2, 15, 16, 17, 18, 31 and 32).
Further, in the treatment of periodontal gum disease it is known to apply antibiotics via placement of antibiotic containing carrier means under the gum in contact with teeth.
It is also known to place calcium containing materials in contact with teeth to induce recalicification thereof.
Non-Patent Materials which are known are;
                “Clinical Evaluation of a Hydrogen Peroxide Mouth Rinse, Sodium Bicarbonate Dentifrice, and Mouth Moisturizer on Oral Health”, Shibly et al., J. Clin. Dent. Vol. VIII(8), (1997).        “Local Delivery of Antimicrobial Agents in the Periodontal Pocket”, Slots et al., Periodontology-2000 (1996).        “Historical View of Dentifrice Functionality Methods”, Hefferren, J. Clin. Dent. IX(3) (1998).        “Evaluation of the Effects of Brushing on the Removal of Dental Plaque”, Mankodi et al., J. Clin. Dent. IX(3) (1998).        “Preliminary Report: Laboratory-induced Stain Removal as Assessed by Environmental Scanning Electron Microscopy”, Habib et al., J. Clin. Dent. (IX(3) (1998).        “A Longitudinal Comparison of Tooth Whitening Resulting from Dentifrice”, Koertge et al., J. Clin. Dent. (IX(3), (1998).        “Laboratory Assessment of Tooth Whitening by Sodium Bicarbonate Dentifrice Use”, Koertge, J. Clin. Dent. IX(3), (1998).        “Dental Health Fact Sheets”, Academy of General Dentistry, http://www.agd.org/consumer/facts/gumdisease.html, (1999).        “Enhance Bactericidal Activity of Arm and Hammer Dental Care”, Drake Am J. Dent. 8(6), (1995).        “An Evidence-Based Review of Sodium Bicarbonate as a Dentifrice Agent”, Barnes, Cont. Ed. in Oral Hygiene, 6(3) (1997).        “Preventing Infective Endocarditis: A Review of Current Practice Protocols, J. Prac. Dent. Hyg. (1999).        “Current Understanding of the Role of Microscopic Monitoring, Baking Soda and Hydrogen Peroxide in the Treatment of Periodontal Disease”, John, Committee on Research, Science and Therapy, (1994).        “Biological Therapies in Dentistry; A Bimonthly Newsletter of Dental Professionals”, Vol 13, (1997).        “Delivery Systems for Agents in Supra- and Sub-gingival Plaque Control”, J Dent. Res., 68 (1989).        “The Effect of Bicarbonate/Fluoride Dentifrices on Human Plaque PH”, Blake-Haskins et al., J. Clin Dent. 8 (1997).        “Toothbrushing with Hydrogen Peroxide-Sodium Bicarbonate Compared to Toothpowder and Water in Reducing Periodontal Pocket Suppuration and Darkfield Bacteria Counts”, West et al., J Periodontology, (1983).        “Long Term Effects of Microbiologically Modulated Periodontal Therapy on Advanced Adult Periodonitis”, Rams et al., JADA, Vol. iii (1985).        “An Introduction to Subgingival Ultrasonic Scaling”, Bernett, Instructional information from Dentsply International Inc.        “Incidence of Transient Bacteremia Following Dental Surgery”, Katoh, J. Exp. Clin. Med. 17(3.-4) (1992).        “RI. Dental Flossing and its Relationship to Transient Bacteremia”, Carroll et al., Periodontal 51(12) (1980).        “A Quantitative Measurement of Bacteremia and its Relationship to Plaque Control”, Wank et al., J. Periodontal 47(12) (1976).        “Shayegania M. Bacteremia Following Dental Cleaning Patients With and Without Penicillin Prophylaxis”, Baltch et al., Am Heart J. 104(6) (1982).        “Microbiological and Clinical Effects of Topical Subgingival Antimicrobial Treatment on Human Periodontal Disease” Rosling et al., J. Clin. Periodontal, (1983).        “Antimicrobial Properties of Hydrogen Peroxide and Sodium Bicarbonate Individually and in Combination Against Selected Oral Gram-Negative, Faculative Bacteria”, J. Dent. Res. (1986).        “The Relation of Preventive Dental Behaviors to Periodontal Health Status”, Lang et al., J. Clin. Periodontal, (1994).        “Floss Away to Avoid Gum Woes”, ThirdAge.com, http:/www.thirdage.com/news/archive/980813-05.html?rs, (Archive 1998).        “Gum Disease: No Magic Bullet:, ThirdAge.com, http:/www.thirdage.com/news/archive/980915-03.html?rs, (Archive 1998).        “New Gel to Alter Gum Disease”, ThirdAge.com, http:/www.thirdage.com/news/archive/980990-01.html?rs, (Archive 1998).        “FDA Accepts OraPhara's New Drug Application for MPTS in Adult Periodontis”, OraPharma Inc. Newsletter, (Apr. 26, 2000).        “American Dental Technologies Announces Patent for Treating Periodontal Disease”, American Dental Technologies Inc. News Article, (Apr. 25, 2000).        “Atrix Announces Results for Expanded Utility of ATRIDOX Periodontal Therapy”, Atrix Laboratories, Ltd. News Article, (Sep. 23, 1999).        “New Analysis Reveals Human Mouth Carries More Germs Than Expected”, Baxter Foundation et al. News Article, (Dec. 6, 1999).        “Top 12 Ways to Reduce your Real Age”, Realage.com, http://www.realage.com/About_RA/12 ways.html., (Oct. 14, 1999).        “Periodontists Can Help Brides Achieve Gleaming Wedding Smiles”, Am. Acad. of Periodontology News Article, (Sep. 16, 1999).        Lordan.com, http:/www/lordan.com/pages/category.htm., The Category (Aug. 29, 1999).        “Starving Bacteria of Iron Might Prevent Periodontitis, say Researchers”, J. of the Am Dental Assn., JADA, Vol. 124, (August 1999).        “Innovations in Toothpaste”, Business Weekly, Herald-Tribune, Sarasota Fla., (May 31, 1999).A Patent Search was conducted. The results thereof are:        U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,931 to Aguilar which describes a dry powder incorporating psyllium seed gum.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,308 to Winston et al., which describes sodium bicarbonate containing tooth paste.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,432 to Winston et al. which describes dentifrices incorporating alkali metal pyrophosphate salts and sodium bicarbonate in amounts effective to inhibit calculus formation on teeth.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,698 to Cherukuri et al. describes a multiple encapsulated sweetener delivery system and method of preparation in relation to psyllium.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,595 to Cherukuri et al. describes a psyllium delivery system.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,728 to Cappei et al. describes psyllium-containing compositions and methods.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,613 to Salete describes a process for obtention of high purity mucilage and mentions the use of sodium bicarbonate and bulk.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,547 to Drabkowski describes a topical arch tray for use in topical treatment of teeth and/or gums of a dental patient.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,219 to Greenburg describes an applicator for the treatment of teeth and/or gums with fluorides or other medications.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,286 to Cowen describes a resealable medicament dental carrier and method.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,787 to Pratt describes a custom fitted mouthpiece with medicated pad and container.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,654 to Fontenot illustrates an apparatus and method for whitening teeth.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,202 to Fontenot describes a system and method for treatment of dentition.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,396 to Glerlov is disclosed as it mentions use of bicarbonate.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,460 to Kuhrts is disclosed as it describes use of psyllium fiber and sodium bicarbonate.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,029 to Graff-Anderson et al. is disclosed as it describes use of psyllium fiber in tooth paste.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,439 to Forman et al. is disclosed as it mentions use of sodium bicarbonate.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,865 to Saferstein et al. is disclosed as it describes use of sodium bicarbonate in oral compositions.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,826 to Kuhrts is disclosed as it describes use of sodium bicarbonate and psyllium fiber in drug delivery systems.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,342 to Harcim et al. is disclosed as it describes use of psyllium in the making of toothpaste.Patents which describe treatment of gum disease are:        U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,708 to Tyles et al., which describes a peroxide as the active agent peroxide, with mention of bicarbonate and humectants.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,570 to Barrow et al. describes a peroxide based dentifrice in combination with humectants.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,745 to Barton et al. describes treatment of Gum Disease with anti-microbials.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,972 to Williams et al. describes a composition of glycerol with bicarbonate.        U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,024 and 5,385,727 to Winston et al. describes a composition of bicrabonate, antimicrobial and a humectant.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,530 to Hill describes a chewing gum which includes anti-microbials.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,843 to Mazzonobile et al. describes an antimicrobial toothpaste.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,379 to Schaeffer describes a dental preparation and method for delivery thereof.        
What was specifically not found was methodology utilizing tray/system/article means for application in a non-invasive method of applying absorbent materials and/or oral compositions, (eg. as a mixture of bicarbonate of soda or potassium and psyllium fiber for absorbing oral fluids), said tray/system/article means being shaped to enable containing material/oral composition for absorbing oral fluids, and said tray/system/article means being of an appropriate shape and size to fit to at least one dental arch, or portion thereof, of a subject, and itself typically being at least partially made of absorbing material. The method use of said tray/system/article means enables placing material/oral composition which absorbs oral fluids into contact with at least one dental arch, or portion thereof, of a subject to the end that crevicular fluid flow is enhanced, with accompanying sweeping and lysing of bacteria present along therewith. Further, nothing obviated the simultaneous or subsequent application of calcium to the teeth of the subject.
In view of the prior art, there remains need for tray/system/article means, including identification of oral compositions for application therein, in combinations with methodology of applying absorbing materials and/or oral compositions for absorbing oral fluids, to dental arch gum tissue of subjects, particularly where a subject presents with periodontal gum disease. It would also be of benefit if a technique which facilitates treatment of gums and teeth, could also could be adapted to sequentially or simultaneously encourage recalicification of teeth.